


Because She's My Daughter

by Daisycupcake811



Series: Because She's My Daughter [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Also Because Shawn says so, Because its creepy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Joshaya Friendly, Post Series, Shawn Hunter Is A Good Dad, The Long Game is Over, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisycupcake811/pseuds/Daisycupcake811
Summary: Hospitals have never been kind to Shawn Hunter. This time however, He's sure the universe must really have it out for him because instead of it being a father figure or a pseudo little brother in the middle of a medical crisis it's his daughter and to make matters worse he's a million miles away when it happens.
Relationships: Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Maya Hart & Shawn Hunter
Series: Because She's My Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662091
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	Because She's My Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know why I wrote this. It just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Also, Shawn and Maya are the cutest and we Stan a good dad. NOT JOSHAYA FRIENDLY. So if that's not your jam turn back now.

Shawn 's on assignment in Asia when he gets the call. Katy's crying so much that the only words he catches at first are "Hospital" and "Motorcycle" making him immediately flash back to high school and John's accident that had shaken him to his core. But then, the last thing he catches is"Maya" and suddenly everything is a hundred thousand times worse. 

He barely remembers booking himself a flight back to New York or the flight itself. It's like he blinked and he's standing outside the door of his daughter's hospital room. The boys or "Her Boys" as Maya sarcastically calls them grouped around the door. Farkle and Zay are sitting in the two chairs flanking the door and Lucas is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. 

From what Katy told him once he had landed back home, Maya had gone out on a date with Josh because they were sick of playing the "Long Game" apparently. Instead of ending the night with returning Maya home safely Josh had crashed his bike. Maya ended up with the brunt of the injuries, a broken leg, broken hand and wrist and a few cracked ribs. Along with the expected cuts and bruises. 

Shawn hesitated for a second before pushing the door open and stepping inside the room. Hearing about it is one thing but, actually seeing his daughter and evidence of what had happened to her is something else entirely. It takes everything in him to not go hunt Josh down and kill the kid with his bare hands. If Maya and Katy didn't need him right now that's probably what he would be doing but, they do so he forces down the anger building in his chest and sits down next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. 

Its almost two weeks before Maya is discharged from the hospital and they bring her home. In all that time she barely talks about the accident, She asks for Riley once but, when the bubbly brunette doesn't visit with the rest of her friends Maya doesn't ask after her again. Its a silent sort of acceptance Shawn realizes. Acceptance that they aren't best friends anymore, acceptance that this was their breaking point. So while Riley's texts and calls to Maya's phone stop Josh's don't. After a two months of this Shawn is finally the one to end it because between the emotional termoil and the toll physical therapy is having on her body Maya just doesn't have the energy. 

"Long Game Over. You Win" 

When Maya goes back to school that fall for her senior year its three months post accident. The casts are off but, she's still has weakness in her leg and can't walk with out assistance of some kind. The worst thing though, is the nerve damage that's an after-effect of the damage her hand and wrist sustained. It causes tremors and spasms that the doctors and therapists say is probably permanent. 

Nine months post accident Maya takes her first unassisted steps since before the hospital. It's happens during one of her therapy appointments. One second she's walking between a set of bars to keep herself steady and then she lets go. Shawn is up in a second, keeping his eyes in her and ready to rush to her if she falls. His daughter is determined though and even though the steps are slow and shaky Maya eventually makes it to his end of the room and walks right into his arms. This must be what it feels like when you watch your kid take their first steps, Shawn thinks, this undeniable rush of pride and love. 

A year post accident means its June again. It means the kids are graduating. Maya is walking completely without assistance now and she's going to NYU in the fall for an Art History degree. Shawn takes a million pictures of Maya, Maya and Katy, Maya and her friends, Maya and Lucas her now boyfriend.

Five years post accident Maya is an up and coming artist and having gallery shows all over New York. She's been with Lucas for four years now and maybe, Shawn is helping the boy design Maya's engagement ring and helping to plan the couple's post-graduation trip to Europe so his daughter can finally see all the museums and artwork that she's only seen in pictures.


End file.
